The Doctor and Rose visit Tenochtitlan Mexico City
by XxRaNdOmReBxX
Summary: the Doctor and Rose are travelling to Mexico, but the TARDIS shortcircuits and the end up at a different time period, with unfriendly Mexicans to greet them when they arrive


**Title**: **The Doctor and Rose visit Tenochtitlan ( Mexico city)**

**Summary:** the Doctor and Rose are travelling to Mexico, but the TARDIS short-circuits and the end up at a different time period, with unfriendly Mexicans to greet them when they arrive

**Doctor Who Original Characters:** rose and tenth doctor

**Story Rating: T **because of violence **13+ only **

**My characters**: Zancrai and the priest there are also slaves and other people in this story

**Genre: **romance, fantasy, Sci-Fi, historical some thing for everyone

**Author's Note** _I hope you enjoy this I worked hard, I am going to release some new chapters soon so enjoy, and also I want to say hi to all my companions out there, _**KEEP ON READING AND WRITING!**

**Dedication** I was reading the book **ANGRY AZTECS **whenI thought _imagine if the doctor meet some Aztecs?_ Hope I did well, also dedicated to my sister who enjoyed yelling at me to write faster so she could get her turn on the computer. Enjoy

**Disclaimer:** Most of this is historically accurate, I researched it myself though some mistakes could have been made and I apologise for any spelling errors or anything else such as grammar mistakes .Also I do not own Doctor Who but I will someday...( I wish!)

'Where we off to Doctor?'

Rose asked putting on a pair of boots.

' 1375 ad in Mexico, from what I've heard the July there was fantastic- Rose do you know that a certain beetle in Mexico was used crushed as a dye, they still use it in your age in some parts as food colouring. I was going to collect some beetles in Mexico to add to my zoology collection- well my secret collection, well not so secret anymore. I should just stop talking about it now,'

The Doctor said, Rose nodded.

'Ok raised press the blue switch- pull the triangular beam stick- the yellow lever and whack the control panel with a hammer ok?'

The Doctor asked Rose, putting it in a very simple way as not to confuse her. While the Doctor had been saying this , he himself had moved a few dials and pushed some buttons on the main control switch, he also rang a bell and ran around pressing more buttons franticly.

'All in a days work captain' Rose called after him.

'Aye mate now pull that lever up, and press that big red button for thirty seconds',

The Doctor said putting on a pretend pirates' voice. The TARDIS jumped and the Doctor froze.

'The TARDIS is malfunctioning; the demi-confuctional circuit has crossed with the semi-conjunctional circuit meaning that we will arrive at the correct place, but not at the correct time. Doesn't matter those beetles don't go extent until 25009 ad so hopefully we shall arrive on time,'

The Doctor smirked.

'Good thing the TARDIS translates, I don't know Spanish',

Rose replied coolly. The Doctor gave a grin and said

,' By then all human life will have mutated with aliens- so if you see someone with a few extra arms don't forget to shake hands'.

The Doctor sniggered at his joke while Rose just stared, and because of that, he stared laughing louder until Rose joined him. The TARDIS flew through space into the Andromeda galaxy, into the milky way, into the solar system, into earth, into the western hemisphere, into Mexico City. The TARDIS then landed quite abruptly, causing Rose to trip and fall, luckily the Doctor grabbed her in time to pull her back up.

'Careful Rose, wouldn't want to lose an eye'

The Doctor warned.

Rose grinned and replied.

'If I'm desperate I'll ask the natives if I can borrow one!'

The Doctor beamed at her and set out of the TARDIS, they pushed open the doors and walked out. The Doctor stood still gritting his teeth, the hot humid air around them stuck their clothes to their skin and the jungle around hid the massive buildings surrounding them.

'Rose we've got to go back to the TARDIS'

The Doctor said urgently.

'Why, are you afraid of the natives doctor don't be silly I'LL PROTECT YOU'

Rose said half heartedly as she walked forward. A man with dark skin and long black hair wearing nothing but a piece of cloth and holding a spear shouted at them,

'Who goes there, are you spies- come with me or you will die,'

'Which translated means- hello, welcome to earth?'

Rose said to the Doctor sarcastically.

'Rose be serious, this is 1375 BC not ad'

The Doctor whispered as they had to forcibly be pushed into the jungle leading to a city.

'Oh and who rules Mexico then doctor?'

The Doctor gulped nervously,

'The Aztecs!'

The Aztec boy led them forcibly foreword towards a temple,

'What's so bad about the Aztecs?'

Rose asked worryingly- she had remembered learning about the Aztecs but not taking much interest at all.

'Well they were the one of the greatest rulers of Mexico, and they are most famous at sacrificing people but cutting out their chest and pulling their beating hearts out,'

The Doctor mumbled , slighty fidgeting.

'Oh is that all?'

Rose squeaked, she added,

'And what will they do to us?'

The Doctor sighed and looked straight at her,

'That- if we're lucky.'

The Doctor pointed to the temple, screams from someone who had just been sacrificed were heard, the limp body was then pushed down to steps leaving a trail of warm blood behind him.

Rose and the Doctor were being jabbed by the spear the man was holding every 30seconds just to make sure the threat was contained. The Doctor searched for a chance to run but he couldn't find one, stupidly he had left his jacket in the TARDIS so she couldn't frighten the man with the sonic screwdriver. The man walked them up them up the steps to the temple priest.

'Sir I have found to spies in rich clothing, I did not kill them I brought them here for a sacrifice. Can I now proclaim myself as a man and cut my hair?'

He asked. The priest sighed,

'No you cannot as you did not kill anyone yet, you would break the tradition and bring bad luck. This was the last sacrifice of the day so these spies shall be sacrificed tomorrow for the king's parade; put them in the cage with the others'

The boy looked angered at the fact he could not cut his hair, _surly keeping the sun in the sky with the blood of another should be more important that tradition_ he thought coldly as he shoved the Doctor and Rose into the cage and locked the door. As he walked away he turned round and looked at them, _I know what I should do, but I shall have to return after dusk to do it. _He chuckled at his plan and walked out of the temple leaving the Doctor and Dose in the dark, surrounded by the skeletons and shapes of bodies of unlucky Aztecs that had been sacrificed before them.

**Chapter 2**

_The Doctor scrunched up his face, the smell was rotten._

_'Should we trust him?'_

_Asked Rose in a concerned voice._

_'Either that or die, what choice have we got?'_

_Replied the Doctor shrugging._

_'Well before we do what's your name?'_

_Rose said sternly, she thought to herself, _this must be a trick die now or die later; I'll take the second choice.

_'Its Zancrai,'_

_The person said grumpily, in the dim light you could see that his teeth had been filed to a point, they where blood stained, and from the glint in his eye Rose could tell what he had been eating last._

_'Good thing the Aztecs weren't cannibals, right Doctor?'_

_She said worryingly._

_He sighed,_

_'Like I said Rose what choice do we have?'..._


End file.
